


Pastel Lace

by lilserket



Series: Bokuakakuroken pwp oneshots [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Kissing, Lace Panties, Licking, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sub!Kenma, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, dom!Oikawa, livestream, sub!akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear a sub collar Akaashi,” Oikawa mentioned guiding them through his club, going to a special themed room, it was bright with a home feel to it.





	Pastel Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably take out "pwp" in my bokuakakuroken series because there is a little bit of a plot, or at least the fics all go together, because this fic has foreshadowing in what the next one will be about. lol...

“So your doberman’s are off on another trip?”

 

“They are, I thought Kenma and I could treat them to something special.”

 

“Ah, the kitten’s little website he made a while back.”

 

Akaashi smiled, long jacket covering his body, his makeup done light in neutral colors, giving him a soft, feminine look.  The shy male behind him having similar makeup.

 

Oikawa stared at Kenma, seeing the loose curls in his hair, lip gloss making his lips shine, a pastel red choker on his neck matching Akaashi’s pastel blue choker.  “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear a sub collar Akaashi,” he mentioned guiding them through his club, going to a special themed room, it was bright with a home feel to it.  There was a couch and a bed off to the side, objects all around decorating the walls. 

 

“Well...this is a gift for our boyfriends after all,” the younger reminded him, setting his bag down, pulling out Kenma’s laptop and his camera to hook to it.  “Kenma, can you…”

 

Kenma moved to the bag, picking up his laptop and camera, bringing it to a table.  “Is there a plug in for the laptop cord?” he asked as the eldest moved, pushing the table out, revealing a plug.  “Thanks,” he mumbled, plugging his laptop in before booting it up. 

 

“Are you needing me to help record?” Oikawa asked curiously, noticing the camera wasn’t a normal webcam, this one had an extra long cord attached to it.  

 

“It you can...we’re going to live stream this onto Kenma’s website for Koutarou and Tetsurou to watch live,” Akaashi moved over to the side, removing his coat, revealing his lingerie to match his choker.  It was a pastel blue, the bottoms were revealing white lace with light blue ruffles lining the waistband, a tulle bow puffing out in the back, the bralette was white with the same blue ruffles lining the chest band, thin straps around his shoulders.

 

Oikawa’s eyes traveled over the younger body, before turning towards Kenma.  He imagined he was wearing the same outfit under the jacket. “So what’s in it for me?” he asked licking his lips seeing a countdown on the website.

 

“Don’t worry,” The youngest started as he sent a text on his phone before tossing it to the side onto his jacket on the ground.  He looked back at the eldest a smirk on his face. “I’ll be sure you are paid in full,” he grinned moving towards his boyfriend.

 

The eldest hummed, his lips twitching up.  He knew he wasn’t going to be paid in money, but he knew what he would be paid in.  His eyes shifting, watching the younger men as Akaashi helped Kenma take off his jacket, revealing the same lingerie in a soft pastel red color.  The tulle bow in the back made his ass look more round. He couldn’t wait for his payment. “Your poor dobermans are going to be jealous,” he told them with a smirk, taking the nice camera, turning it on, noticing it turn on on the laptop screen.  It was going to go live in a minute. “Kenma go sit on the bed, Akaashi come over here and crawl to to your Kitten, I want to get your ass going towards him,” he added.

 

“The camera doesn’t have sound,” Kenma mentioned, walking over to the couch, sitting down fixing his legs in a cute position.  He watched as Akaashi got on the ground, it was rare to see his boyfriend dress in sweet lingerie. He shifted, watching the timer on the screen as Oikawa held the camera low, he could see the full view of Akaashi’s ass but only his legs hanging off the couch.

 

“Then you won’t mind me ordering you two around and doing some dirty talk behind the camera?” Oikawa hummed hearing a small ding noise from the site, he turned, seeing Kuroo and Bokuto’s name in the chat as the timer ended and the camera went live.  

 

“Do what you want,” Akaashi told him, facing away from the camera.

 

“Crawl towards Kenma.”

 

It was a simple order, but Akaashi could tell the camera was pointed straight at his ass.  If he wasn’t used to these kinds of things he would have blushed. Instead he moved slowly forward towards his boyfriend on the couch.  He swayed his hips, the tulle bow swaying with every move. He stared at Kenma, watching the older’s eyes follow him as he got closer, he could hear Oikawa following behind him as he reached Kenma.

 

“Slide your hands up his legs, spread them as you go,” Oikawa ordered, watching the screen on the camera, moving so he focused on the younger’s hands, not wanting to show Kenma in full.  Not yet.

 

Akaashi placed his hands on Kenma’s smooth leg, slowly stroking his hands up, moving between his knees, spreading his boyfriend, noticing the eldest moving the camera around so he could see his face more as he trailed his hands inside Kenma’s thighs spreading them further, showing the bulge in the lace panties as he leaned forward, kissing the inside of his thigh, nipping the soft skin, feeling the older make the tiniest jerk before pulling back.  He teased his boyfriend, blowing gently against his clothed cock, hearing a moan.

 

Kenma’s breath picked up, his eyes looking towards Oikawa as he laid back on the couch, his boyfriend crawling up his body, the camera following, stepping back in order to get the younger’s head and hands into the screen.  He could see on the laptop his head was still cut off. He shivered under Akaashi’s touch, his stomach sucking in when lips met his stomach, tongue licking his belly button before trailing up his chest, hands moving under the bra, palm rubbing over his nipples as he gasped, another bite on his chest.  His attention was back on Akaashi as his boyfriend leaned up, their crotches pressing against each other.

 

Oikawa let out a groan, zooming the camera out when Akaashi leaned all the way up, watching as the younger males kissed, almost shyly at first, he watched the black hair male lick the other’s lips before kissing again.  His own face was heating up, his cock hard in his pants. If he realized he was going to be helping them he would have changed into something more comfortable. 

 

He licked his lips, watching as the kiss got rougher between the two.  He could see Akaashi’s hands under Kenma’s bralette, pressing firmly over his nipple and squeezing as he rolled his hips together, both hard in their panties.  “You guys are hot,” he breathed out watching as the youngest male pushed his hands further up, Kenma’s top coming up with it, revealing his reddened nipples. “Are you going to fuck Kenma in that?” he asked as the couple pulled apart allowing Akaashi to take off Kenma’s top.  He heard a low growl in response, the younger moving, pushing Kenma further up into the couch, wrapping the older’s legs around his waist, head buried against his neck, biting down with a roll of his hips. Oikawa moved around, keeping a straight shot on the two, stepping closer to zoom in on Kenma’s blissed out face.

 

Kenma was panting, looking up at the camera lens, his eyes half lidded with lust, his lips parted as Akaashi continued to roll their hips together, he felt teeth on his choker pulling at the fabric.  

 

“What do you want Kitten?” Oikawa asked soothingly behind the camera.  “Do you want Akaashi to fuck you in that outfit? Maybe tear a hole in the lace?” he hummed watching gold eyes cloud over, he was gone.  

 

“Tetsurou and Koutarou would enjoy that,” Akaashi spoke, keeping his face hidden against his boyfriend’s face.  “I can rip the lace,” he breathed, his hands trailing back down, moving his hands between their crotches, back a little more, he hooked his fingers into the thin fabric before pulling, the sound of the lace tearing, revealing the older’s hole, but not his dick.  

 

“God, Akaashi, you should see his face, he’s so blissed out, he gets into subspace too easily,” the eldest let out a small breath, wanting to reach out and stroke Kenma’s cheek, instead the younger did it for him.  He watched as Akaashi pulled back from Kenma’s neck, grabbing his jaw, pulling his head down until their eyes met.

 

“Kitten,” Akaashi spoke firmly, his boyfriend blinking slowly.

 

“Please,” Kenma breathed out, nuzzling his head into the younger’s hand.

 

“Don’t go to deep,” The younger frowned as he moved his hands behind the older’s knees, pulling him forward, sliding him down the couch.  Akaashi kept his hold as he rose to his knees, using one hand to pull down his panties, freeing his cock.

 

“Lube?” Oikawa questioned, watching Akaashi line his cock up with Kenma’s asshole, brushing it against it, teasing him.  He moved, being sure he could see Kenma’s face along with Akaashi’s cock.

 

“Prepared before coming here,” Akaashi hummed, not giving any warning as he lined his cock, snapping his hips as he thrusted all the way inside, hitting Kenma’s prostate in one go.  

 

Oikawa’s eyes widened, nearly orgasming from the sight alone, Kenma’s head falling back, his chest rising, a pleasured shocked, scream wrecking through the younger’s throat.  He wished Kuroo and Bokuto could hear his boyfriend right now. He kept the camera still, watching as Akaashi moved his hips back, almost all the way out before thrusting back in, setting a fast pace. He released the camera with one hand, hand going down to his pants before pausing.

 

“Don’t you dare get off here Oikawa,” Akaashi growled, hearing the shifting of the camera, keeping his head forward, keeping his focus on his boyfriend.  “If you want your payment,” he breathed out, snapping his hips, cock brushing Kenma’s prostate, he moved a hand to the older’s cheek brushing his thumb over the sweaty skin, his own hair sticking to his forehead, Kenma reaching, gripping his arm, tears in his eyes.  

 

He could feel Kenma tighten around him as he chased his pleasure, the older crying out.  

 

“Let him finish first,”  the elder male told Akaashi, breath heavy.  He watched as Kenma arched his back, mouth opening to a silent scream, his cock still trapped behind his panties now a sticky mess.  He watched as Akaashi fucked him through his orgasm, rutting into him. He watched as Akaashi bent down, mouthing and biting at the other’s neck.  He could tell Kenma was staring into space as the younger finished inside him before pulling out.

 

Oikawa moved first, showing Kenma’s face as the younger got off of him, his eyes cloudy, breathing heavy from his mouth.

 

“Give me the camera,” Akaashi ordered, getting up from his knees, legs shaking as the club owner gave him the camera.  “Get up Kitten, you still have to repay Oikawa for his help,” he ordered, zooming the camera out to show the man what was behind the camera, who was in tight black jeans and white jacket.

 

“Don’t push to much more, he’s really out of it,” Oikawa frowned as Kenma moved slowly off the couch, straight onto his knees, crawling towards him.  “Shit,” he groaned when the younger male reached him, mouth on his clothed crotch, mouthing his cock. He knew Bokuto and Kuroo were watching this, he knew his ass would be next when they visit him after his trip.  It made him excited though. “You’re doing great Kenma,” he breathed out, his hand running through Kenma’s tangled hair as he unzipped his pants, pulling his cock free, pre-cum beading at the tip.

 

Kenma’s mind was foggy, wanting to please Oikawa.  He moved, taking the tip of cock into his mouth, licking the bead of pre-cum, sucking the tip, before pulling off.  He leaned down, mouthing the underside of his cock, pressing his cheek against the fabric of his pants as he sucked the sensitive skin there.

 

“Do you want him to suck you, or do you want to fuck him?” Akaashi asked behind the camera.

 

“I really don’t think we should push him further,” Oikawa frowned, holding in a moan as the younger took his cock into his mouth again, feeling the heat around him.  “God, you’re good at this,” he hissed, grabbing hold of Kenma’s head. “Though you had a good teacher,” he added looking behind the camera eyes meeting Akaashi’s as he gave a hard thrust into Kenma’s mouth, down his throat, hearing him gag. 

 

He smirked, hearing whimpers under him as he held the younger males head in place, shoving his cock down his throat, holding him against his crotch.  He felt Kenma’s hands on his thighs, pulling him back so he could breath before taking him back down, thrusting his hips this time. He could feel Akaashi’s heated gaze on him as he gave the camera a piece sign before pulling the younger male all the way onto his cock, releasing down his throat, releasing him once he was spent.

 

Akaashi calmly ended the livestream, setting the camera down before going to his boyfriend on the ground.  “Kenma,” he called kneeling beside him as a blanket was held out to him, he thanked Oikawa, wrapping the spaced out male in it.  “You were so good, Kenma, Tetsurou and Koutorou are going to praise you so much when they come back home, they’re going to shower you with so much love,” he praised his boyfriend, bringing him into his arms.

 

“You were absolutely gorgeous Kenma,” Oikawa spoke up, kneeling down in front of the two, seeing the dazed look in Kenma’s eyes.  “Here, open your mouth,” he smiled softly holding a piece of chocolate. He watched the younger male open his mouth, letting him place the piece on his tongue.  “Kuroo and Bokuto are probably so pint up now, they probably wish they were in my place instead,” he chuckled placing another piece into Kenma’s mouth, watching him eat it, life starting to return to his eyes.  

 

“How are you feeling?” Akaashi asked, stroking his boyfriends tangled hair, untangling it.

 

“Tired,”  Kenma’s voice cracked accepting another piece of chocolate.  Leaning into Akaashi’s touch. 

 

“Was that too much?”

 

“No...we’ve handled worse,” The faux blond whispered a small smile on his face.

 

“That doesn’t matter though, you fell into subspace so fast…”

 

“I felt good...it felt good.”

 

Akaashi leaned back staring at Kenma, looking at his face.  “I’m glad, but you never know...next time you could fall into a bad headspace.”

 

“But I didn’t this time,” Kenma responded, looking over at his boyfriend when Oikawa got up.  “I trust you, Keiji, stop doubting yourself...the last time I fell into a bad headspace, you were there and helped me out of it, that was the one and only time…stop doubting yourself.”

 

The younger released a breath, nodding his head as he got up.  “Yeah...I’m just afraid that one day I will hurt you.”

 

“You won’t.”

 

“You can’t say that,” Akaashi frowned looking at his boyfriend before going to his coat.

 

Kenma frowned, moving to his laptop, Oikawa helping him gather his stuff, placing it back into his bag.

 

“Is Akaashi always this way after a scene?”  Oikawa asked, his voice quiet, noticing the usual dom, now lost in his head.  

 

“He gets anxiety sometimes after a scene, ever since I got pushed too far the first time, but more when we’re alone,” Kenma replied back, his eyes shifting to his boyfriend.  “He’s better if Kuro or Koutarou are with us.”

 

“I see…”

 

The faux blond yawned, standing up with his bag as Akaashi brought him his jacket, feeling extra exposed with the hole in the panties he was wearing.

 

The ride back to the apartment was quiet.  Kenma looking over to Akaashi. “You did good today Keiji,” he spoke suddenly, watching the youngers eyes widen before he lurched forward, the younger nearly running a red light.

 

“What?” Akaashi asked, looking over at Kenma.

 

“I said...you did good today,” Kenma repeated, watching the younger look away slowly, he could tell his mind was over thinking again.  Maybe he wasn’t the one coming down from subspace.

 

Maybe Akaashi was stuck in it.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually doodle a picture of Akaashi's text of him sending him a picture of Kenma's ass to Kuroo and telling him he has 15 minutes to get onto kenma's website, butttt I'm not going to upload it anywhere I don't think LOL
> 
> Oikawa called Kuroo and Bokuto, Kenma's "dobermans" which he calls them that in "Sharing" because they act like guard dogs when they're around
> 
> lilserket.tumblr.com  
> lilserketfics.tumblr.com


End file.
